Śpiewający Problem
by roni3441
Summary: Opowieść przedstawia kolejną przygodzie Geralta. Zmierza on do Wyzimy i tam napotyka się na kolejny problem.
1. Męcząca podróż

**Śpiewający Problem**

**Rozdział 1**

Był pogodny poranek. Ptaki na drzewach ćwierkały swoje symfonie, gdy na drodze pojawił się mężczyzna na wierzchowcu. Jeździec był wysoki i miał ubrany kaptur, który zasłaniał jego głowę i część twarzy. Przez plecy miał przewieszone dwa miecze. Z trasy, którą podróżował wynika, że musi się on wybierać do Wyzimy, gdyż już widać mury miasta a droga nie ma innych rozejść. Gdy mężczyzna podjechał pod mury, niewysoki mężczyzna wyszedł zza ściany. Był on ubrany w strój strażnika.  
\- A ty, kto? – Zapytał ponurym głosem strażnik.  
Mężczyzna zszedł z konia i zdjął kaptur. Jego włosy były białe jak śnieg.  
\- A po co to wam? – odparsknął nieznajomy. – Już to do miasta nie można wejść? A może kwarantanna, hę?  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy mości panie – uśmiechnął się strażnik. – Ale trzeba wspomóc weteranów małą opłatą.  
Białowłosy zwinnie wyciągnął jeden z mieczy przewieszony na plecach i przyłożył go strażnikowi do gardła.  
\- Myślisz, że uda Ci się obrabowywać innych? Niestety, ale nie mnie. A co zrobi dowódca straży, gdy się przypadkowo dowie? Hm…?  
Gwardzista zaczerwienił się jak burak. Podróżnik odłożył miecz na swoje miejsce, chwycił wierzchowca za wodze i ruszył. Za plecami usłyszał jąkającego się strażnika, który mówił: „Prze… prze…aszam…, psze iść…ć."  
– Oj Płotka, – wzdychnął – oni nigdy się nie nauczą.  
Bohater minął bramę miasta i rzucił okiem na karczmę „Stary Narakort", lecz odwrócił głowę i skierował się do karczmy „Pod Lisem" i wszedł do wnętrza.  
Sala główna w karczmie nie była duża, osoba siedząca w jednym rogu, bez problemu mogła usłyszeć, o czym rozmawia pijane mieszczaństwo, które było w przeciwnym. Ustrój był bardzo skromny, W niektórych miejscach były porozkładane stare pleśniejące beczki, a kwiaty wyglądały jak zerwane sprzed kilku zim temu.  
Gdy jeździec szedł ku ladzie, ktoś krzyknął.  
– A kogoż ja to widzę?! – Zawołał rozweselony gospodarz – Geralt z Rivii!  
– Witaj karczmarzu! Widzę, że biznes się wciąż kręci.  
– Kręci się kręci, ale coraz słabiej, wszystkich ciągnie do Starego Narakortu. Lecz do rzeczy, co podać?  
Geralt oparł się o ladę i medytował przez kilka sekund.  
– Pierwsze piwa dajcie, bo mi w gębie zaschło po podróży.  
– Już się robi – powiedział karczmarz. – A może jakąś zakąskę?  
– A niech będzie chleb ze smalcem.  
Gospodarz pobiegł na zaplecze. W tym czasie Geralt rozglądnął się po karczmie a nawet usłyszał, że jutro mają kogoś wieszać na rynku miejskim. Wtedy usłyszał uderzenie kufla o ladę i odwrócił się z powrotem.  
– Proszę i na zdrowie.  
Białowłosy ugryzł kawałek chleba i popił piwem. Później odłożył kufel i skierował się do właściciela lokalu.  
– Karczmarzu. Słyszeliście może o jakimś zleceniu dla wiedźmina?  
Gdy ludzie usłyszeli słowo wiedźmin, część się tylko oglądnęła, a kilkoro osób nawet opuściło lokal.  
\- Do grododzierżcy idźcie, – powiedział ostro gospodarz: – a nie straszcie mi klientów, bo i tak słabo idzie!  
\- Teraz to wszyscy na wiedźminów będziecie narzekać, a gdy będzie trzeba pomocy to po wiedźmina będziecie wołać, żeby się największym gównem zajął – powiedział opanowanym głosem Geralt.  
Następna część klientów wyszła. Gdy karczmarz to zauważył, zdenerwował się nie na żarty.  
\- Dopij piwo i wynoś się z mojego lokalu odmieńcze! – Krzyknął.  
Geralt podniósł kufel i wylał resztę zawartości na właściciela. Następnie powoli wstał i wyszedł z tawerny. Z wnętrza było słychać krzyki skierowane do wiedźmina i oklaski od reszty osób, które zostały w karczmie.  
\- Choć płotka – powiedział do swojej klaczy. – Niestety musimy iść do Narakortu i być mniej rozpoznawalni.  
Klacz zarżała, jakby się zgadzała z Geraltem i obaj ruszyli w stronę szyldu z napisem „Stary Narakort".


	2. Stary Przyjaciel

**Rozdział 2**

Wiedźmin wstał o wschodzie słońca. Ubrał swoje ubrania, które miał wczoraj. Następnie ubrał swoją ćwiekowaną kurtkę zapiął ją i założył pas i przewiesił swoje dwa miecze przez plecy. Gdy skończył, zszedł po schodach do Sali w karczmie i zamówił śniadanie. Najedzony wiedźmin wstał od stołu, zostawił kilka monet na talerzu i wyszedł z budynku.

***

Gdy Geralt wszedł na rynek miejski był już późny poranek. Wiedźmin skierował się do budynku straży w poszukiwaniu grododzierżcy, lecz jego uwagę zwróciło zamieszanie wokół szubienicy. Zaciekawiony skierował się w tamtą stronę i zwrócił się do jednej osoby z tłumu.  
\- Co się dzieje, wieszają kogoś? – Zapytał Białowłosy ponurym głosem.  
\- Ano tak panie – powiedział zadowolony. – Już to od tygodnia zapowiadali.  
\- Kogo jeśli wiecie?  
\- A tam, jakiegoś grajka, co się rozpusty dopuścił.  
\- Grajka prawicie? – Powiedział cichym głosem. – Dzięki Ci człeku.  
Po czym Geralt zaczął przepychać się przez tłum w stronę centrum zainteresowania, gdy na podest strażnicy wprowadzili młodego przystojnego mężczyznę, trochę podobnego do elfa. Było on ubrany w kolorowy kubrak z bufiastymi rękawami, a na głowie miał fioletowy kapelusik z białym piórem.  
\- Tak jak się kurwa spodziewałem – mruknął Wiedźmin do siebie. – Hej! Jaskier!  
Związany chłopak zwrócił głowę w stronę Geralta jak go usłyszał. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy i zaczął wołać.  
\- Geralt? O dzięki wam bogowie! Geralt! GERALT!  
Zaczął on tak głośno krzyczeć, że było go słychać przez cały rynek. Po chwili na podest wbiegł starszy mężczyzna ubrany w strój godny szlachcica. Miał siwe włosy i ozdobny miecz u pasa. W prawej ręce trzymał zwinięty pergamin, na którym widniała królewska pieczęć.  
\- Co się tu do cholery dzieje?! – Jego krzyk był na tyle rozkazujący, że strażnicy pochowali głowy pod hełmy. Rzucił on okiem na barda, a po chwili zauważył Białowłosego. W kącie jego ust pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Witaj Geralt – wyciągnął On rękę w stronę wiedźmina. – Dobrze Cię znowu widzieć stary druhu!  
\- Czołem Veleradzie! – Powiedział Geralt i uścisnął mu rękę. – Za co wieszacie Jaskra?  
Wskazał palcem na mężczyznę na podeście szubienicy.  
\- Jego? Ano za rozpustę w burdelu.  
\- Jegomość Foltest wprowadził dekret, że już mężczyzna nie może pochędorzyć, gdy ma ochotę? – Dodał sarkastycznym tonem wiedźmin.  
\- Oczywiście, że można – przerwał zdanie grododzierżca. – Ale trzeba zapłacić.  
Geralta skierował głowę w stronę Jaskra ze złością. Zarumienił się on jak burak. Wiedźmin odwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę Velerada.  
\- Grododzierżco, proszę. Przerwijcie egzekucję, na pewno się jakoś dogadamy, może wykonam dla was jakieś zlecenia lub coś…  
\- Hm. Niech…  
Przerwał gdyż bard zawołał.  
\- Geralt ma racje! Jakoś się do…  
\- Zamknij mordę Jaskier! – Powiedział gniewnie wiedźmin.  
Velerad zamyślił się. Po kilku sekundach spojrzał na barda i z powrotem na białowłosego. W kącie ust grododzierżcy pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Jest coś co możesz dla mnie zrobić w zamian za jego – przerwał. - Kaucje. Szczegóły podam Ci wszystko na posterunku. Chodź za mną.  
Wtem Velerad odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przez rynek. Strażnicy zdezorientowani wydarzeniami popatrzyli w stronę grododzierżcy. Nie podał on żadnego rozkazu, więc oni wzruszyli rękoma i zaczęli kontynuować egzekucje. Chwycili barda za ręce i popchnęli w stronę liny. Tłum zaczął się cieszyć, że będą mieli widowisko.  
\- Hej! –Krzyknął Jaskier. – Puśćcie mnie, przecież wyjaśniliśmy sprawę.  
Gdy Geralt zauważył zamieszanie skierował się w stronę grododzierżcy i zawołał.  
\- Veleradzie! Nie zapomniałeś o czymś?  
Odwrócił się w stronę strażników.  
\- Racja. Przepraszam Geralt, jak to mówią starość nie radość. Straż –powiedział rozkazującym głosem. Strażnicy prawie podskoczyli. - Rozwiązać grajka i puścić wolno.  
Strażników zamurowało i zaczęli gapić się na grododzierżcę. Tłum zaczął wyć i wołać by powiesić Jaskra. Wtedy Velerad zaczął krzyczeć tak donośnym głosem, że całe zgromadzenie umilkło, a nawet Geralt wyglądał jakby zaczął walkę z potworem.  
\- Hej do cholery, wykonać rozkaz! Jak nie to zabiorę wam roczny żołd! Ruszać się! – Strażnicy rzucili się w stronę Jaskra rozwiązali liny i pomogli my zejść z podestu. Grododzierżca skierował się do tłumu. – A wy jak chce mieć widowisku to zaraz kogoś z tłumu wybiorę!  
Ludzie mruknęli i zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich domów rozmawiając po drodze. Jeden z mieszczan rzucił pomidorem w strażnika i zaczął uciekać. Strażnicy rzucili się za nim w pogoń i zniknęli za rogiem. Jaskier podszedł do wiedźmina i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.  
\- Dzięki Geralt – wzdychnął bard. Tym razem było naprawdę blisko. Wynagrodzę Ci to jakoś nie bój się.  
\- Ty lepiej trzymaj się na boku i nie wplątuj się w kłopoty tak mi najlepiej wynagrodzisz. Przez Ciebie znowu nic nie zarobię i będę musiał podróżować o suchym pysku.  
Jaskier zaczerwienił się jak burak ze wstydu i schował rękę do kieszeni. Velerad, Gerald i Jaskier ruszyli w stronę strażnicy. Białowłosy zwolnił tempo i pociągną ze sobą Jaskra.  
Gdzie twoja lutnia Jaskier? Nie chciałeś by Cię powieszono razem z nią? – Zapytał Geralt.  
Bard przełknął ślinę.  
\- Chciałem, ale… - urwał.  
Poddenerwowany Geralt zaczął nalegać.  
\- Ale co?  
\- Zgubiłem ją, jak uciekałem na grobli.  
\- Uciekałeś – zastanowił się Geralt. – Przed kim? Bandytami?  
\- Ni…e - odrzekł zawstydzony. – Nie wiem, chyba to był jakiś potwór, bo teraz zamknęli bramę.  
Gdy bard dokończył zdanie, On, wiedźmin i grododzierżca dotarli do celu. Budynek straży był ozdobiony czarnymi flagami z srebrnymi liliami, flagami Temerii. Sam budynek był zbudowany z kamiennych cegieł, które były brudne i umazane. Geralt zwrócił się do barda.  
\- I znowu mnie w największe gówno wepchnąłeś. – Wzdychnął.  
Jaskier pochylił lekko głowę. Geralt zdjął rękawicę uderzył Jaskra przyjaźnie w ramię i podał mu rękę.  
\- A właśnie. Dobrze Cię znowu widzieć stary przyjacielu – uśmiechnął się Geralt.

Koniec rozdziału 2


End file.
